Recently, efforts of energy management have been spreading in countries for the effective use of power.
As one of the efforts, there is a BEMS (Building and Energy Management System). The BEMS is a system for reducing energy consumption by managing power used by an equipment/facility and so on installed in a building. For example, using an art to perform supply and demand adjustment of power, and so on, by a demand response, the reduction of the power and power amount of a building is enabled.
On the other hand, in a railway field, there is an energy management method in which a power storage device is installed in a railway vehicle, for example, and which effectively uses power, by performing charge/discharge control based on the information of a voltage and a current and so on of the power storage device.
In addition, in the railway field, efforts to reuse regenerative power have been promoted, for the purpose of effective use of the power in a railway system. It is common to use the regenerative power as a power for another train performing power running, but when no train performing power running is present, the power loss due to regenerative invalidation is generated. As its countermeasure, there is a method in which a power storage device is installed in a substation, and regenerative power is stored in the power storage device, to utilize the power at the time of power running of a train or emergency. The document relating to the above-described art is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-29560, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.